He was done for
by i-ate-the-biscuit
Summary: The time Belle met Rumple before they made their deal, and saved him.


''Papa, what's going on?'' Belle asked, looking at the men coming up from the dungeons with worry. Many of them had several cuts, some even limped.

''It's nothing, Belle, don't worry yourself. Go to your room, sweetheart.'' He dismissed her quickly, not fazed by his daughter's appearance in this part of the castle. Gaston brushed past her, not paying any attention to his fiancée.

Belle nodded, even though she didn't buy her father's words for a second. She knew her father kept dangerous creatures in the dungeons, things he didn't want her daughter to see. She had heard talk of a powerful wizard entering their lands, but didn't know much more about him than what her books had told her. She set off quickly, her heels clicking nicely on the marble stairs that would finally lead her down.

Honestly, she just wanted to see who was in the dungeons. If they had managed to wound the knights, they must be powerful. Nobody would stop her going, either. Only her father, or possibly Gaston. They didn't like her getting into dangerous situations, even though she knew how to defend herself. She'd taken sword fighting lessons since she was 10, encouraged by her mother. Gaston didn't like it, but she still saw her teacher in secret.

She was quick to descend the stairs to the dungeons. There was no more marble here, only small fires, damp stone and clumpy dirt. It was a far cry from the rest of the castle, yet it didn't intimidate her in the slightest. She wasn't scared. She had a dagger bound to her thigh, she could defend herself if need be. Even if she couldn't, there were still guards at any corner.

She had no reason to be afraid. Not even the bright giggle coming from a far-away cell seemed to scare her.

The cell was the furthest one, the deepest one. It was the only one that had proper iron bars. The Ogre Wars had drained many things, their men's resolve and the royal treasury alike. The guards were standing quite a ways back, their arms trembling slightly.

''Leave me with the prisoner.'' Belle ordered the men. She usually didn't give out orders, but today something seemed different. She really wanted to know who the prisoner was. She knew Gaston was never good to prisoners, even going as far as torture. She wouldn't stand for that. No matter how bad the crime, she would never stand for that.

''My lady, all due respect, but you do know how dangerous he is, don't you?'' One of the men asked. William, she knew.

''I know.'' She lied. ''Now leave us.''

The guards looked her over for a second before William gave the all-clear. They filed out of the dungeons quickly, all too glad to leave. She waited for the prisoner to speak, only barely able to make out his slight form in the dark.

''That was a brave move, dearie.'' A chilling voice called out. ''You must be a daring young woman.''

Belle smiled. ''Well, one does one's best. Come closer, if we're to speak. I can hardly see you.''

He didn't move. ''I don't think that's a particularly good idea. You wouldn't like the sight of me.''

''I'm sure it's not that bad.'' Belle laughed. ''But if that's what you prefer. What did my father lock you up for, anyway?''

''You precious papa needs a weapon for the Ogre Wars, dearie. Something that will make him win.'' There was a small silence. ''Something unimaginably dangerous.'' His voice cut through the darkness like a knife.

Belle stepped a little closer to the cell, intrigued. ''And you know of such a weapon?''

He didn't speak. Slowly, he stepped into the light of the fire. She could just make out his features. His skin was scaly, shimmering in the light, his hair hanging around his face in greasy strands. His eyes were big and round, staring deep into hers, so violent that she felt she needed to look away. She didn't. His face was close to hers now, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

''Me.'' He finally spoke in a raspy voice. She staggered back a step, surprised by how scared she finally felt. She closed her eyes for a second, gathering her courage. Do the brave thing, she thought to herself, and bravery will follow.

''I don't understand.'' She whispered. ''How are you a weapon?''

He giggled. ''Oh, I'm sure you've read about me in your precious books, Belle. The name's Rumplestiltskin.'' He continued, with a theatrical bow. ''Otherwise known as the Dark One.''

She ignored the black glow coming over his eyes just as she ignored his use of her name. Of course she'd read about the Dark One, even about Rumplestiltskin. He was said to be the most powerful being in all the realms. But if he was, how was he in their dungeon? Surely her father couldn't have done that. Unless...

''He's controlling you, isn't he? My father?'' She asked, understanding finally dawning on her.

The man's face fell. He squinted at her, his mouth a sharp line. He stuck a pointy finger in her direction. ''How do you know that?''

Belle let her head fall to one side, curious. ''So it's true. I didn't know you could control the Dark One. My books spoke of a dagger, but I didn't believe it.'' Rumplestiltskin swallowed thickly, his finger dropping. ''Is it true?'' She whispered.

He regained his composure in the blink of an eye. Remarkable, how his body language changed so quickly. He seemed more at ease now, almost jumping around, his hands flailing around wildly, yet controlled. ''Well, I'm not about to tell you, dearie.''

She smiled. ''If my father has this... this dagger, I know where he hid it.''

''Do you now?'' He chuckled.

Belle rolled her eyes, already annoyed with him. If this was the most evil creature in all the realms, she was a teapot. Now that she thought about it, she probably would make a rather convincing teapot.

She turned around, scouring the dirt on the floor with her gaze. Her father never bothered to put stone on the dungeon floors. Made the blood harder to clean off, he said. She shuddered at the thought. A small heap a few feet away caught her eye. Her father had a thing for burying treasures, always had.

It didn't take much digging for her fingers to be hitting cool metal. She smirked, pulling out the dagger smoothly. It was long, wavy and had the man's name engraved in it. She turned around, holding out the dagger.

''I guess I do.'' She said cheerfully.

Rumplestiltskin clutched the iron bars holding him back tightly. ''That's mine.'' He hissed through gritted teeth.

''I know, it sort of has your name on it.'' She murmured. ''How did my father get this?'' She asked, turning back to her, eyes inquisitive.

His gaze caught hers again, full of fire. ''That is none of your business, dearie. All you need to be concerned about right now is that I get it back without you getting hurt.''

She smiled at him. ''Don't worry, I'll give it to you. Nobody deserves to be controlled. Besides, if you wanted to hurt me you already would have.''

''Really?'' He asked, half-laughing. ''I've done quite terrible things, dearie. Some would say I deserve worse than being controlled.''

''Yeah, well, some are wrong.'' She stated matter-of-factly. ''I always say that you can't know what's in a person's heart until you truly know them.'' She took out a metal pin and set to work on the cell's lock. ''How come you couldn't get it yourself, anyway? Don't you have magic?''

''I do. As long as nobody puts me in these cuffs.'' He held up his hands, two black pieces of leather on both his hands. ''Seems like your dear papa knows more than what you give him credit for.''

The lock clicked and Belle smiled as she pulled the door open. ''Tell you what. I'll make you a deal.'' She swung the dagger back behind her as Rumplestiltskin made a grab for it. ''Oh, come on. You're the Dark One. Dealing's what you do.''

His eyes set on hers, sizing her up. ''Alright. What do you want?''

''I give you the dagger and undo your cuffs. In return, you leave my father alone. I know what he did to you is horrible, but you can't hurt him.'' Her resolve was almost shattered by the long silence and his scrutinizing gaze. ''Do we have a deal?''

''Only your father? Not your dear fiancé?'' He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Belle's eyes dropped to her feet. ''I've never really cared much for Gaston. Can't say he's treated me right all the time. I trust you won't hurt him though. You seem like you have honour.''

''Yes.'' He murmured. ''I do. Alright, deal. Now let me go.''

Belle made a small curtsy. ''As you wish.'' She held her hand out, laughing as he placed his wrist in it with a sigh. The knife cut through the leather smoothly, and before too long he had his magic back again. He took the knife from her, smirking.

''Thank you, my lady.''

The smile disappeared from her face slowly as she realised he could really do anything now. He had his magic back and nobody but him controlled it. ''You will leave my family alone?''

''Well, I am free, so since you've upheld your end of the bargain I will fulfil mine. You have my word.'' He bowed his head slightly before disappearing. Belle walked back to her chambers with a smile. Seemed like the Dark One wasn't so dark after all.

The Dark Castle seemed quiet after Rumplestiltskin's playful banter with the princess. He'd have to hide his dagger better, he decided. With a small poof, it was sent off to a safe place quickly. It didn't take long for him to realise he was smiling.

It was from that moment that he knew he was done for.


End file.
